Whitecrest
Whitecrest is a small coastal town situated on the coast of the Pacific Ocean. The town itself is surrounded by palm trees, and an integrated culture of Pacific traditions and modern architecture. It is the hometown of Beryl. Residents Welcome! ''(Residents may appear in a Tundra-Centurion AU story, or a CenturiRealm story, but NOT in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!) Locations * Whitecrest Marine Stadium This is the place where daily events are held, showcasing the rare and endangered White-Crested animals that inhabit the surrounding waters of the town. Here, visitors get an up-close-and-personal view of the extraordinary marine life that live near Whitecrest. Of course, the stadium doesn't get hundreds or thousands of visitors since the town is remote. The town itself is so small that Beryl herself is the only Marine-Biologist. The rest are divers and surfers, and most discoveries not made by Beryl are discovered on accident by people who don't know what they're doing. There are also separate pens and tanks that hold other White-Crested marine animals, and are maintained by volunteers. * The Marine-Biology Lab Situated in Beryl's own home, this is where all the Marine-Biology research goes, almost all of it belongs to Beryl herself. She has a few pet fish that she feeds and takes notes on... Bio-luminescent corals and other fish are kept in separate tanks. * Whitecrest Light House The Lighthouse is on top of a cliff situated to the north of the town. The cliff is high, and offers a great view of the sea below. The Lighthouse is lit by a large spotlight that is powered by Tidal energy from the waves beneath the cliff. Without the lighthouse, Whitecrest would be near impossible to find. * Whitecrest Beach A small beach that extends for less than a mile, it is the only beach in the town of Whitecrest. The sunsets here are magnificent, and are vividly colored. The sand is white and clean, cool to the touch, even in the heat of the day. * The Whitecrest Sea The crown jewel of the town of Whitecrest is the Whitecrest sea, the home of all White-Crested marine life. The sea itself is a light-blue color, which adds immensely to the tropical feel of the town. The sea, at night, glows with the colors of the White-Crested coral, which dominate the sea. Even from the bottom, they are bright and colorful, giving the sea a purple-esque hue at night. The lights, even during the day, repel predators such as sharks and octopus, and attract the beautiful White-Crested dolphins, sea turtles, manta rays, and the occasional jellyfish, whose tentacles give a temporary glow to those who touch it, rather than sting. This property is being researched by Beryl. Residence People TBD Canines * Beryl (Former) Beryl, the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, is the only lifeguard and Marine-Biologist in town. After she meets Zuma, she ventured back to Adventure Bay with him, leaving the town without a Lifeguard. The occupation is picked up by a few other young canines and people, whom were appointed by Beryl before she left. More Residence TBD... Don't be hesitant to suggest a character! Featured Stories * PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camarderie * Pups Save the Mariners! * Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) Trivia * Whitecrest is a four to five-day drive away from Adventure Bay, however can be reached within hours via the Air Patroller * More Trivia TBD Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Fanon town Category:Town Category:Page by DJ.RJ.Centurion